


Vlad the Impaler

by WanderingHobbit



Series: Yellow Tulips [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Porn, Shitty Dialogue, also I make myself giggle, but who cares!, the title has me in stitches, there's porn here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the missing scene from chapter 13 of Only Fools Rush In that a few people had been asking me for since the chapter was posted. Mitchell fucks Anders over his desk at J:PR. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlad the Impaler

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't stop laughing at the title of this story. I think I'm hilarious, tbh.

True to his word, Mitchell fucked Anders over his office desk after they finished with their lunch. 

 

As soon as they were done eating, Mitchell cleared Anders’ desk of all food debris and gave Anders a pointed look and the blond promptly moved all the documents and files and other random objects over to the coffee table. Before he had a chance to turn around, Mitchell was there, pinning him against the wall and kissing him with nearly bruising force. Anders moaned into the kiss and thrust his hips against Mitchell’s in an attempt to feel some of that delicious friction he was so desperately craving. 

 

Taking his cue, Mitchell moved his hand to Anders’ crotch and softly squeezed, causing Anders to throw his head back in pleasure. His head cracked against the wall but the blond hardly noticed, so hung up over what Mitchell was doing to him. 

 

Their lips collided again as Mitchell began divesting Anders of his clothes. They pulled apart briefly in order to pull their shirts over their heads before connecting once more. 

 

Hands were petting and groping sweat-slicked skin, and mouths were kissing and nipping, leaving love marks on skin in their wake. Eventually, they managed to kick off their pants and briefs and Mitchell manhandled Anders into position over his desk. He dug around in the top drawer for a moment before pulling out the hidden bottle of lube Anders kept in there and popping the lid open. Anders shivered in anticipation as Mitchell poured a generous amount of the lube in his hand. 

 

Anders' head dropped forward against the desk when Mitchell began rubbing at the ring of muscle, gently pushing one finger in and stroking his prostate. After a few minutes of this, Mitchell added a second finger and really began working Anders open. 

 

Finally, Anders had had enough. “I’m good, just fuck me already, Vlad!”

 

Mitchell pulled his fingers out and rubbed the excess lube down his hardened length before lining up and thrusting inside Anders swiftly. Both men moaned loudly, and without any hesitation, Mitchell began fucking his god hard and fast. He aimed for Anders’ prostate with every few thrusts, prompting Anders to shout with pleasure every time his sweet spot was brushed. 

 

The sex was edging on animalistic, just the way the two liked it best. Mitchell pulled out, flipped Anders around and onto his back, before pushing back in again. Anders’ legs were hiked up so high around his vampire’s back that he was nearly bent double. He held firmly onto the sides of the desk in an attempt to not be thrust backwards as Mitchell began ramming into him relentlessly. 

 

Anders could feel himself getting close to the edge and begged Mitchell to touch him. The taller man grasped Anders’ cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Fuck, John! I’m so close!” Anders was rigid with pleasure and keening at the attention his cock was receiving. 

 

“Come for me baby,” Mitchell whispered huskily in his ear, panting with the effort of fucking his lover over the desk.

 

Closing his eyes and arching his back, Anders came over Mitchell’s fist and his own stomach. Once he was spent, Mitchell flipped him again and began fucking him from behind once more. The blond keened and whined, a mixture of pleasure and pain at the overstimulation his body was feeling. Mitchell kept a fast pace as he chased his own release, fingers digging into Anders’ hips hard enough to leave bruises. Neither man cared at that moment, too focused on the pleasure they were giving and receiving in return. 

 

Anders was already hard again due to Mitchell’s cock brushing his prostate by the time his lover’s hips lost their rhythm and he spilled inside him. Mitchell took a moment to come down from his post-orgasmic high before pulling out. Anders righted himself shakily and Mitchell noticed his dilemma right away. He dropped to his knees and pulled the blond forward by the back of his upper thighs and quickly swallowed his hard cock down to the hilt. Anders' head fell back and he dug his fingers into Mitchell’s curls as he began bobbing his head.

 

Mitchell hollowed his cheeks and sucked every time he reached the head of Anders’ cock, working his tongue up and down the thick length. It only took a couple of minutes of Mitchell’s talented mouth working his cock for Anders to come a second time, Mitchell’s hands holding him up as his body began shaking from the pleasure of it. 

 

The vampire pulled off after swallowing and stood up, seeking Anders’ lips out for a deep and passionate kiss. Anders willingly obliged and kissed back, the two clinging to each other tightly. Eventually, Mitchell pulled back so they could clean themselves up. 

 

“You know, I think the nickname 'Vlad the Impaler' really suits you.” Anders winked at his lover before walking off to the bathroom. 

 

Mitchell chuckled to himself, shaking his head at Anders’ cheekiness. “Fucking pervert,” he muttered. 

 

* * *

 

Dawn had returned only a few minutes after the couple had righted themselves and the office once more, sharing a mischievous look between each other after greeting the blonde woman cheerily. Eventually, though, Anders had to concentrate on his work again, but he found it too difficult to do so what with the gorgeous man who just fucked him stupid over his desk snoozing away on the couch. 

 

Anders smiled to himself as he openly stared at his partner. He could really get used to a mid-afternoon fuck to break up the monotony of his work day. Now more than ever he hoped Mitchell would stay with him, especially if it meant he could be fucked over his desk whenever he wanted. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking, you little slut,” Mitchell said jokingly. “Don’t think me fucking you over your desk is going to be an everyday occurrence.”

 

“What? Why not?” 

 

“Because maybe sometimes I’d rather fuck you up against the wall."

 

Anders sucked in a breath, already feeling himself harden at the thought. This didn’t go unnoticed by Mitchell who laughed at his predicament. He got up from the couch and walked over to Anders’ desk. He grabbed his god’s face gently between his hands and kissed him before pulling back again. 

 

“You are too easy, Andy,” he smiled.

 

“Not my fault I have a fucking sex god for a boyfriend,” Anders commented drily, pulling Mitchell back in for another heated kiss.

 

“Hey! If you two could leave your insatiable appetite for sex at your flat, that’d be great!” Dawn called from the front of the office. “I don’t need you defiling this place with your dicks!”

 

“If only she knew, Vlad the Impaler,” Anders waggled his brows suggestively. The two men giggled and kissed again, finding happiness within their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! What you've been asking for and I finally delivered! Hope it was worth the wait. Find me on Tumblr and send me prompts for this AU! You can find my Tumblr [here.](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com)


End file.
